


Nessa helps Robron

by slightlyfanfiction



Series: Nessa Brady [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Inplied drug use, M/M, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyfanfiction/pseuds/slightlyfanfiction
Summary: The second installment of Nessa Brady hope you enjoy.





	Nessa helps Robron

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of Nessa Brady hope you enjoy.

Vanessa "Nessa" Brady is a very pretty lady. She has the brightest blue eyes. She is 5'6 compared to Robert, she's short. Nessa and Robert look quite similar and much of their life has been similar. She has know Robert Sugden for 10 years. They met through a mutual friend because they were going through similar things. Nessa was 16 and Robert was 20 when they met. Both of them consider each other family. Robert was her only constant when she was younger.  
When Nessa was younger she was not in a good way. She didn't have any family and she had runaway from her foster house. Her and Robert were in similar votes. She had been on drugs since she was 14, when her boyfriend got her hooked.  
Her biggest fear was Robert leaving her when she told Robert what she was doing. He gave her his most disapproving look which made her cry. Nessa went to a rehab center to get help with coping from her drug problem. She says all her success is because of her persistent best friend. Once Nessa was out of rehab, her and Robert lived together for a couple years. Once he got engaged and her career took off, they had less time together. Robert was not happy about being back in his hometown and he was not enjoying being there. He called her when he started his affair and when he accidentally killed Katie.  
Nessa never saw Robert as anything bad because she knows that neither of them were perfect. She loves him to death. She started getting worried about him after not hearing anything from him in a month or two. She got a text saying helping Aaron through a trail against his father. A couple weeks later, they were together. Robert and Chrissie were divorcing. Nessa does not like Chrissie, she thought Chrissie was a manipulating cow. Nessa got a call from a panicking Robert at a hospital. Nessa calmed him down. She decided a visit to Emmerdale is definitely happening now.  
Nessa had arrived at Emmerdale the day after the Aaron left for Ireland. She had been a nervous wreck because she hadn't been able to get a hold of Robert. Nessa walked into the bar Woolpack. The first person she sees is Chrissie, Lachlan, Lawrence, and Rebecca. Let's just say Nessa was not a fan of that family. Nessa walked to the bar past the White Family.  
"Hello Vanessa." said Chrissie.  
"Chrissie, Lachlan, Lawrence, and Rebecca. How are you? Still alive I see."  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
"Well you see if Andy was to go after anyone why wouldn't he go for the jugular. I mean wouldn't it be easier just to kill you, Chrissie."  
"Why you little, bitch."  
"Thanks, that's why Robert will always choose me over all of you."  
"That's not true." Chrissie and Rebecca say together.  
"Aww Chrissie and Rebecca, you think Robert actually likes you that's so cute. Why do you think he didn't invite me to the wedding? Because he knew it would last. Rebecca, you were a thing on the side and that's all you will ever be. You see I've known Robbie for ten years and he has never talked about you or Chrissie like he does Aaron. Also I'm not surprised he left you. I told him it would happen. I mean Donny did."  
"Why are you such a bitch?" Lachlan said.  
"Did I hit a nerve, Lucky? Did Chrissie tell you how she killed your father or how to kill hers? Also if you think you get rid of the Sugden one by one. I'll make sure your family will rot in jail because I know everything. You see I'm not afraid of you or stupid threats. Come after the Sugden's, Barton's, or Dingle's, you'll answer to me and my family. Once I am done you will know who cannot be topped. Also stay the hell from Robert, I have had just about enough of you lot."  
With that being said Nessa turned and walked to the bar and sat down.  
"I'm looking for Robert Sugden."  
"He's at the bed and breakfast, love."  
Nessa politely asked for direction to the bed and breakfast. Nessa asked what room Robert was in. Robert wasn't there when she looked for him. Nessa went back onto the street looking for Robert.  
"Robert." She calls as she is running to him. As soon as she gets to him she hugs him and then proceeded to smack him. "Robert Jacob Sugden, what were you thinking? Aaron is the best thing that ever happened, I mean other than me. I mean seriously a White."  
"Nessa, I get it."  
"Robbie, you are not doing that thing again, are you?"  
"Keep your voice down."  
"Oh my god. They don't know, Robert."  
"Nessa, please. Can we not do this?"  
"Are you hungover? How much did you drink last night?"  
"Nessa, it doesn't matter."  
"Robert, it matters to me. I know what you and I went through ten years ago and how we became family. I will not let you become yourself from ten years ago."  
"Nesaa, please stop worrying so much."  
"I can't do that. Robert, do you remember how and where meet?"  
"Yes. I'm going back to my bed and breakfast room."  
Nessa sighed and went into the pub.  
"Guinness, please."  
"Isn't that a little strong for you?"  
"No." She replied. Sipping the drink, Nessa was approached by two brunettes, one is younger than the other.  
"Hello, I'm Chas I own the pub. How do you know Robert Sugden?"  
"I'm Vic."  
"Nessa Brady, Robert's best friend of ten years."  
"Ten years?"  
"Yes. I met him after he left here before Jack died."  
"You know of my father."  
"Boy, do I? I meet him once, he was less than friendly. I mean who abandons their son."  
"Alright, that's enough, Nessie."  
"Rob. I haven't finished telling them the story."  
"Ness." Robert said softly.  
"Fine." Nessa got up and went outside with Robert. 

A week after Nessa got to Emmerdale, Aaron was back. Nessa has not met him yet. She decided today was a good time to introduce herself.  
Nessa goes to the pub and eats lunch. Aaron walked in with Adam, Nessa guessed. Nessa gets up. She walks towards him.  
"You're Aaron?"  
"Yes." The two men turned towards. "Who are you?"  
"Nessa Brady. I'm Robert's old and dearest friend."  
"How long have you known Robert?"  
"Ten years."  
"10 years? How did you get him to stay around?"  
Nessa smacks Adam. "Easily. Robert and I have never judged each other flaws. You may not like Robert but he's loyal to those he sees worth. Robert was there for me through thick and thin. I trust him with my life and if you think I am leaving him to deal with this alone. You clearly don't know me and our relationship very well. When I met Robert, I was 16 and had been on/off of drugs for two years. The only way I got clean was because of Robert. We were each others support system."

"Why would Robert need a support system?"

"Crap! I am not suppose to tell. I'm sorry. Robert doesn't want people to know."

"Why are you so fourth coming to people you don't know?"

"Because there is a reason Robert trusts you and I am giving you the same amount trust." 

"Were you and Robert ever a thing?"

"Ew, no. There was never that spark for us. Robert basically treated me like his sister. I was never a conquest." 

"Aaron?" A female voice came from the back room. The blond girl cams out of the back. 

"You must be Liv. I have heard a lot about you. I'm Nessa."

"You're Robert's friend?" 

"Yes, I am."

"Take care of him."

"Sure." 

Robert came stumbling through the door.  
"Robbie, what happened? You are bleeding." Nessa paused from speaking as she rushed over to him. "You did it again, didn't you?"  
"It doesn't matter." Robert spoke in a quiet voice.

Aaron was worried about his husband but it seems that Robert's best friend Nessa got him covered. 

Nessa was in the pub when Debbie came in to talk to her. 

"Nessa. We haven't met formal. I'm Debbie."

"I know who you are." 

"Good, I have a question for you. Why did you give me money?" 

"Because I heard about Sarah and I wanted to help." 

"Why would you want to help?" 

"Because you are important to Sugden's."

"I don't understand you motivation."

"I don't understand why you think I have a motivation in helping a child with cancer but if you think I need a motivation then so be it but I do not have a motivation."

Many of the Dingles were suspicious of Nessa's niceness but other found her selflessness refreshing. Aaron had become quite fond of the Irish free spirit. Aaron and Nessa had a tentative friendship.  
About 3 months of watching Robert self destructing, Nessa came cross a golden revelation that will ruin any chance Rebecca thinks her and Robert have. Nessa was able to get all of big players to come to the pub.   
"Let me just start off by apologizing to Aaron and Robert, but I have something to tell you. I know that you guys are finally getting on but I think you all deserve to know that Rebecca is a lying witch."  
"How dare you speak to my daughter like that?"  
"I will speak to her, any damn way I please. I have been watching Rebecca and I realized something. When women are pregnant they tend to get bigger, but Rebecca here is small considering she is three months along." Nessa gets close to Rebecca and rips her bottom buttons up to show her fake stomach. "She was never pregnant, she just wanted to hook Robert and keep him." Rebecca rushed out of the pub followed by the White's.  
Aaron and Robert looked completely shocked.  
"I'm sorry, Robbie." Nessa pulled him into a hug. "I love you. I'm so sorry, Rob." Robert is crying.  
"She was ruining my marriage to the love of my life. What was she going to tell me about the baby?"  
"Robert, I don't know. Try not to think about it. She's over with. I'll deal with her. You go to Aaron."  
"Nessa, he doesn't want me."  
"Robert, I wouldn't say that." Nessa could see Aaron behind Robert. She sends he a cheeky smile and mouths "take care of him."  
Nessa let's go and pushes Robert to Aaron, who caught him.

Narrative POV  
"Hi." Aaron whispered.  
Robert had his faced buried in my neck.  
"Hi." He whispered against my neck.  
"I'm sorry that I let this drama get in between our relationship and I am sorry I left you to deal with this all by yourself."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I know but I am still sorry. I love you, Robert. We will get back to where we were and I am pretty sure your best friend will kick the Whites to the curb."  
"She will definitely do that. She is very protective."  
"I notice. What is the deal with you and her anyway?"  
"We went through a lot of stuff together and I consider her a sister."  
"Good to know."  
Robert pulls away from Aaron's neck and looks down at his husband. The man he is in love with and his heart is filled with hope.  
Aaron could tell that Robert was nervous and Aaron decided to take their actions into his hand. Aaron pulls Robert down by his lapels and kisses him. Aaron puts all of his love into the kiss. Robert reciprocates all of those feeling. 

Meanwhile with Nessa.  
Nessa driven the White family back to where the came from. 

4 months later, Nessa is just happy that she gets to see her best friend happy. She is so happy that she helped.


End file.
